Memories of a Prince
by Kiza
Summary: -Rating subject to change- Vegeta's past on Planet Vegeta and Freiza's ship told from Vegeta's point of view


I must admit,over the course of a few years..I learned much about, yes, believe it or not, humility and the fact that the world, no matter how much I'd like to believe, does not always revolve around me. There was one person who first, I guess you could say, made me realize these things and a lot more. Her name is Supreme. I have known her a hell of a long time, my whole life it seems, but we truly met I believe when we were both around 5 years of age.  
  
I remember that day as if I had just lived it. After a royal ball, I so fucking hated those things, even when I was a mere brat myself, Frezia introduced me, Yuka, my sister and the Princess, my Mother and Father to a little female black haired whelp that he simply floored me by informing us she was to be his heir! I was, to be frank, was a little upset at the idea.  
  
I remember bounding up from my chair and annoucing in front of Yuka, Mother, Father, Frezia and my new enemy that she, especially since she was a girl, would never amount to more then a common street whore. The little bitch had the audacity to strike ME, the future ruler of the entire universe and speak to me without my permission, and she said: "You just wait brat! you'll bow to me someday.." As mad as I was, I had to admit, even then, that this girl had guts.  
  
We were about to really get into it, when Supreme fell to the ground with a little yelp, Frezia had struck her with that steel tipped whip of his to shut her up. But he didn't stop after the first time...he kept going and going...Hmph..I thought he was going to kill the girl right there, which, at the time, I probably would have loved, but that truly would have been the worse thing that could have happened to me.  
  
After a few minutes of this, my Mother couldn't bear watching him beat the shit out of her and shouted, stepping in front of the small body of the now bleeding brat "FREZIA! STOP! YOU HAVE NO DAMN RIGHT TO DO THIS!" Frezia then turned on my Mother, after a comment that he would teach her when to keep quiet, and started beating her. My Father grinned at this and watched, not caring that his own wife was getting the shit beat out of her!  
  
This pissed me off in the worst way, because, I may have had to listen to my Father..but it was my Mother whom I really respected...I'll never tell anyone this...but..when I was younger..she was the personification, in my opinion, of an angel that had lost its way...everything about her..her voice, her looks, even her morals supported my opinion, in my eyes. I finally commanded: "Father! make him stop right now!" Frezia finally stopped it after a moment, and I silently seethed as my Father then took a step up to my Mother and struck her back down, hard to the ground as she tried to stand on shaky legs.  
  
I then embraced my sister, whom had cowered in my arms, having been deathly afraid of her own Father and viewed me as her "protector"..which I always tried my best to do. The "bitch" Frezia's heir, Supreme and I would bicker and pick fights with each other on and off for the next 5 years.  
  
I'd say it was five years in the future, something happened that caused Supreme and I to slowly become friends, although we slowly had been become friendlier for quite a time before that. I remember quite clearly hearing the single shrill scream across the entire ship...I immediatly went to the source of the noise and found Frezia beating Supreme again, she on the floor, her eyes shut, blood literally everywhere. I took a swing at Frezia and managed to knock the whip out of his hands and we fought for a little while. He got quite disgusted with me and promised retrebution before leaving.  
  
Then I knelt by Supreme and she slowly opened her eyes. She looked a bit surprised when she saw me gazing down at her as I carefully laid one gloved hand on her wounded back. I growled as I held the poor girl's head against my chest for a moment, slowly running a hand through her matted hair: "Jesus Christ Supreme...are you allright? that fucking bastard...no right at all..." Then I gently eased her body up and gathered it in my arms, being that I knew she couldn't walk and carried her to her bedroom and gently laid her out on the bed. I watched over her until she feel asleep, and then, even shocking myself, I gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead as I exited her room, now even more determined that I was going to kill that bastard someday, somehow.  
  
The next notable, sadly in this case happened about 3 years after Supreme and I became good friends. I was woken up by a hysterical Yuka whom more or less dragged me to Mother's chambers, and showed me what had happened to my Mother. She feel into my arms, shaking horribly, weeping as I held her, attempting to comfort her somehow. Supreme arrived a short time later, to find me sitting on the ground, my sister still in tears, whimpering into my chest: "Why Vegeta, why? who would do something like this...she..was..such a good person..." I had a good idea who it was, but, I didn't care to upset my poor sister further, so I just replied, stroking her blonde head gently: "I don't know Yukes..." I laid a hand on her back and rubbed it a bit and finally, I felt her tears stop.  
  
I stood then, to see Supreme with her head bowed, a few tears coming out of her ebony black eyes. I don't know what possessed me to do so, but, when Yuka exited the room to go to hers, I made my way over to Supreme and put one arm around her, pulling her against my chest, letting her sob quietly into it. I found out later that my intution was right. It was my Father..another reason I hope never to turn out like him. 


End file.
